Concoction of Love
by Teh Sugah Eatin Crazie
Summary: Recipe for Ranma and Akane: tbsp of anger, a pinch of sorrow...Oops! Erm...an accidental dose of love..." Ranma and Akane WAFF...WAFFLES! :P Yum...


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Ranma and Akane. I am just using them for this story, and because they are one of my favorite Ranma ½ couples.

Concoction of Love

A Ranma and Akane Story

"Ranma, you jerk!" Akane Tendo chased her fiancée, mallet in hand. "C'mon Akane! You have to admit, that your cooking is poison!" he yelled back to her. 'Why does he always have to tease me, or insult me…he's such a jerk.' Akane thought, stopping in her tracks. Ranma heard Akane's steps slow down and freeze in place. Turning around, he looked to see what was wrong. Akane stood there, her anger dimming, dropping into angst. Ranma walked up to her trying to see her face, but she turned her head away from his eyes.

"Akane, you okay?" he asked becoming concerned. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "Ranma…you…you…stupid jerk!" she shouted running past him to the Tendo Dojo. When she reached the gates she shoved them open and ran up to her room. "Ranma no baka…" she muttered letting her tears soak into her pillow. "Baka…baka…" she whispered before falling asleep.

_A few hours later…_

"Akane-chan…wake up…" Akane mumbled and turned away from her eldest sister. "I don't want to wake up now, Kasumi-neesan…" Kasumi smiled at her sister and shook her lightly. "Come on, you've been asleep for half the day." she said softly. "Okay…" Akane mumbled sitting up on the bed and moved to walk down the stairs, Kasumi following. The blue-haired girl rubbed her eyes and looked up, seeing the reason why she was crying a few hours ago. "Ranma…" she whispered. Kasumi looked at her sister's saddened face and walked up to her. "Why don't you cook dinner for tonight?" Kasumi asked her.

Akane turned her gaze to her, surprised at the question. "R-really?" The other residents of the Tendo Dojo coughed, just as surprised as Akane. Kasumi nodded and ushered Akane into the kitchen. Akane looked around her and took a deep breath. She wanted to show Ranma that she could cook. Maybe he would stop teasing her about it. That would be a relief. Akane picked out a cookbook and looked through the recipes. "I'll show him…" she muttered under her breath picking up the ingredients.

_Later…_

"Yatta! I did it!" Akane smiled, eyes shining with joy. She picked up the dishes and placed them on the already set table. She boiled the tea and placed them next to the plates. Checking over her work, she smiled proudly. "This is gonna be great! I can't wait 'till they taste this!" she walked back into the kitchen making dessert hoping that she still had her lucky cooking streak.

_Finally…Dinner…_

"It's all done!" Akane skidded into the living room. Soun and Genma were playing shogi, and as usual cheating when the other one looks away. Nabiki was on the couch counting her money, camera at her side. Akane walked to the wash room, informing Kasumi about dinner. Finally she walked to the dojo seeing Ranma doing kata. Smirking, she knocked on the wall getting Ranma's attention. "Eh? Oh, hey Akane. Whatcha doing here?" he asked fearing slightly. "Dinner's ready…" she walked away but then turned around to face him, "and you better be there!" she scolded and then proceeded to walk down to the dining room. Ranma watched her walk away and gulped. "Man, I hope it's not toxic…" he muttered, following Akane.

_Dining Room…_

Everyone, save Akane and Kasumi, looked over the food on the table occasionally poking it to see if it would jump up and dance. On the table was gyoza, yakitori, tempura and udon. Slightly to the side was some onigiri. The food looked really good but they weren't sure…it was made by Akane. Akane walked over to them and smiled. "Well, eat up!" she sat next to Ranma and ate some of the food. They watched her, looking to see if she would wince, or grimace. None. Just a happy smile on her face as she continued to eat. Genma and Soun looked at Ranma, the food, and then back to the pigtailed boy. "What?" he asked raising an eyebrow. The two fathers glared at him.

Ranma's eyes widened and he looked at the food. He poked it with his chopsticks, he sniffed it and was surprised that it smelled good, too. He tasted it…and then ate the rest. Nabiki, Genma, and Soun's eyes widened in surprise and then they tasted their food. Akane looked at them and then glanced at Ranma.

_After Dinner…_

Ranma laid on the roof thinking about that night. 'Dinner was good…but it was made by Akane…did she really cook that good? I can't believe it…' He thought about how happy Akane looked when they all started eating her cooking. She was so cute when she smiled…He shook his head, breaking his reverie. Hearing footsteps he looked to his right and saw Akane watching her steps before sitting down next to him. "So, did you like dinner?" she asked him, grinning. Looking away he replied, "Yeah it was good…" Akane smiled warmly and then giggled. Ranma's mind went back to what he was just thinking moments ago.

"Ranma? Are you okay?" Akane said seeing his thoughtful expression. "Akane…y'know…" he started, arms pillowing the back of his head. "I know what?" she said tilting her head to the side. He took a deep breath and turned away from her. "Never mind…" he mumbled. Akane's anger rose. 'How dare he just turn away from me? What's his problem?' she thought her hands tightening into fists. "Ranma! If you're going to tell me something, tell me!" she said hand on his shoulder. "Fine! I love you okay!" he shouted a light blush on his face. "W-w-what?" she whispered, not believing what he just said. "I-I love ya, okay…" Ranma turned away from her again not wanting her to see him turn red.

Akane, face now red, was surprised. He teased her all the time, insulted her almost every day, hung out with his other fiancées…and he loved her. Akane bowed her head, blush still showing brightly. "I…I love you too…Ranma…" she whispered waiting for his reaction. Ranma twisted around and stared at her. Playing her words again in his head he gave her the smile that made her heart beat faster. Akane leaned forward towards him as he did the same. Lips almost touching…too bad it was ruined. "Ranma! Akane! What are you two doing up there?" Soun yelled up to them. "Hm…maybe they're doing something photo worthy…" came the voice of Nabiki Tendo. Ranma growled, and stood up.

"Don't come up here! We're coming down!" he yelled down to them. "Ooh, shy aren't we?" Nabiki teased. "C'mon Akane…" he said to the blue-black haired girl, grabbing her arm. "Wait, Ranma…" he looked back at Akane and came in contact with her lips. Ranma's eyes enlarged with surprise etched on his face, before kissing the Tendo girl back. Pulling away, Akane smiled at him and pulled at his arm. "Let's go before they get really suspicious…" he smiled back at her and held her bridal-style, jumping off the roof…

J Ryoko-chan: Kawaii, ne? KAWAII, KAWAII, KAWAII, KAWAII!

E Ryoko-chan: looks at JR-chan …-…erm…anyways this is the translation of what JR-chan said…Cute, huh? CUTE, CUTE, CUTE, CUTE! Well anyway…for one I'd like reviews on this story and two I would like to know if I should keep it one-shot or turn it into a chapter story. If a chapter story I was thinking maybe some cooking contest between Shampoo and Akane…Ukyo gives up. Shampoo stubborn

Shampoo: Hey! You insult Shampoo?

ER-chan: Uh…

Shampoo: Shampoo kill you!

ER-chan: Ack! runs away

JR-chan: looks around and shrugs Sayonara, minna!

ER-chan: Good-pant-bye, Eek! Watch it, ya crazy Amazon, everyone!


End file.
